List of mind controllable mobs
List of mobs with special abilities, susceptible to Mind Control. Dire Maul North # Gordok Brutes - Very High dps/stun/knockback/high hp/tanks very well and can keep aggro # Gordok Warlock - Banish (Can banish anything)/Curse of tongues/immolate/shadowbolt # Gordok Reavers - Cleave/mortal strike/armor sunder/high hp/good tank # Gordok Mage-Lord - Frostbolt/60% 30 second haste buff/flamestrike # Gordok Captain - Instant shadowbolt attack/fear/high hp Zul'Gurub # Troll shadowcaster - Shadow volley for 1k+ and a 2 second shadow bolt spell for 1k+ dmg, single target. Can find these at the spider boss area and can use them to AE/clear spiders. Unsure of correct name. # Zul'Gurub Champions - Charge/stun/strike for high dmg, mainly found near Bloodlord area, unsure of name. # Zul'gurub Headhunters - Mortal strike(Melee)/ranged strike/ranged dot/Throw (Ranged shot) # Zul'gurub Witchdoctors - Hex (Turns people into frogs)/Frog swarm (Spawn those frogs! MCed don't get frog detonate though)/?? # Zul'gurub Blooddrinkers - AE healthtap/health funnel(drains life from a friendly target, Example: MC two blood drinkers and health funnel one to kill off the other - don't use the blood funnel on one of your group members!) # Zul'gurub axe throwers - Enrage (% dmg increase by a large amount)/Axe whirlwind (AE attack)/Throw (Ranged attack) # Hakkari Blood Priest - Bloodfunnel http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=24617 (Transfers 500 life per second from bloodpriest to target, channeled spell) # Hakkari Shadow Hunter - Wyvern sting (sleeps target for 3 seconds, followed by poison dot), Volley, Shoot(can be spammed for lots of ranged dmg), and Multi-Shot. All attacks for the shadow hunter are ranged except volley. Stratholme Scarlet Crusader Side # Crimson Sorcerer - Polymorph/Arcane Missiles/Fireblast/counterspell/Very very high DPS while spamming AM/blast and polymorph on those 4 pulls are VERY useful Note: Spells may do more dmg than tooltipped due to a non-player MCable skill which increases their spell dmg. I've had AMs hit for 800+ non crit every 1.5 seconds with these guys if they use it as I try to cast MC on them # Crimson Priest - Power Word : Shield/Heal (Large)/Holy fire (High dmg, long cooldown) Note: Power word shield from these npcs STACK with priest version. As the PW:S from NPC DOES NOT GIVE WEAKENED SOUL DEBUFF. PW:S x2 on someone = invul almost, only limiter is cooldown. # Crimson Battle Mage - Blast Wave/Arcane Explosion Note: Ever envy mages for their AEs or hate how crappy holy nova is? Mind control one of these and let her/him rip on 3-4 DPSs. It's just ridiculous the dmg they pump out and it makes mages cry! # Crimson Gallant - Holy Strike(Holy dmg)/Crusader Strike(Increases holy dmg, debuff)/Devotion aura or Retribution aura (I forget which it was) Note: Bring a paladin and make them cry using these guy's skills. Very high DPS for a melee NPC. The aura from the NPC paladin WILL overwrite player paladin aura if they put up the same auras. Player paladin can put up other auras though. # Crimson Conjurer - Fireblast/frostnova/frostbolt Note: No you can't summon elementals # Crimson Initiates - Flash heal/Mindblast/Renew (Ticks for 200-300+)/Mana burn(?) # Crimson Monk - Thrash (2 extra attacks)/Snapkick (Stun/knock down) # Crimson Guardsman - Charge/shield bash/disarm # Crimson Defenders - Paladin immunity shield/Hammer of Justice (stun)/Heal/Aura(?) Note: Using the immunity shield also makes him immune to mind control. # Crimson Inquisitors - Shadow word pain/crappy other skill Baron/Dead side # Thuzudian Necromancer - Soul Tap (Mana/hp drain)/Bone Armor/Shadowbolt(?) Note: Bone armor is like PW:S but lasts longer and absorbs a LOT more dmg, low cooldown Blackwing Lair # Master Elemental Shaper Krixx - Teach Smelt Elementium # Blackwing Mage - Arcane Explosion, Fireball. # Blackwing Legionnaires - Dragonbane, An attack that does 400% damage to dragonkin. Blackrock Spire # Blackhand Assassin - Backstab/Gouge (3 sec disorient)/slice and dice (haste speed buff) # Blackhand Dreadweaver - Shadowbolt, Veil of Shadow (-75% healing effects, curse), Curse of Thorns (50% chance to take 155-199 damage on attack) # Blackhand Incarcerator - Encage (30 second channelled stun), Strike (Like heroic Strike). # Firebrand Evoker - Mark of Flames (+1,000 fire damage, debuff), Flame Crack (AoE centered on the caster, ~1250 damage, and stun for 2-4 seconds.), Blast Wave. # Scarshield Spellbinder - Counterspell, Arcane Bolt (Fast Arcane damage spell), And Resist Fire (60 minute buff that grants 81-83 Fire Resist.) # Scarshield Warlock - Shadow Volley (AoE shadowbolt) # Smolderthorn Berserker - Mortal Strike, Strike (Like Heroic Strike) # Smolderthorn Mystic - Healing Wave, Chain lightning. # Smolderthorn Shadow Priest - Hex, Dispel Magic, Mana burn. # Spirestone Ogre Magus - Bloodlust (30% haste, 30 seconds, Arcane Bolt, Slow. Blackfathom Deeps # Blackfathom Oracle - Healing Wave and Parasite (DoT poison) # Blackfathom Sea Witch - Blizzard, Frost Ward, Frost Armour, Frost Nova. # Blackfathom Myrmidon - Disarm. # Gelihast - Net, Battle Stance. # Lady Sarevess - Forked Lightning (AoE cone), Frost Nova, Slow, Shoot. # Blindlight Murloc - Defensive stance and sunder armour. # Blindlight Oracle - Lightning Bolt, renew, heal. # Blindlight Muck Dweller - Leech Poison (Health-leeching DoT) # Murkshallow Snapclaw - Disarm. # Twilight Loreseeker - Enlarge (Increases size and damage for 30 seconds) Slow. # Twilight Aquamancer - Frostbolt. # Twilight Reaver - Arcing smash(Melee AoE cone) # Twilight Acolyte - Heal, Renew. # Twilight Shadowmage - Shadowbolt, Dominate mind (Up to 42.). # Twilight elementalist - Earth Shock, Flame shock, Frost Shock, and Shock. The Stockade # Defias Captive - Infected Wound (Disease, +5 physical damage), Backstab. # Defias Inmate - Rend, Battle stance. # Defias Prisoner - Kick, Disarm. # Defias Convict - Backhand (Two second knockdown) # Defias Insurgent - Demoralizing shout, Battle shout. # Targorr the Dread - Thrash # Kam Deepfury - Shield Slam, Shield Wall, Defensive stance. # Hamhock - Bloodlust, chain lightning # Bazil Thredd - Smoke Bomb (2 seconds small AoE stun), Battle shout. (Spam auto attack to make him spam you back with many random /says.) # Dextren Ward - Intimidating Shout, Strike (Like heroic strike), Battle stance. Arathi Basin Mind controlling people off the mill cliffs, or off cliff above mine takes about 50% of their health away. World Azshara # Timbermaw Pathfinder - Faerie Fire. # Timbermaw Warrior - Strike, Rend. # Timbermaw Totemic - Just auto-attack. # Timbermaw Den Watcher - Battle Shout. # Timbermaw Shaman - Lightning Bolt, Lightning Cloud, Healing Wave. # Timbermaw Ursa - Thunderclap. # Gatekeeper Rageroar - Entangling Roots, Strike. # Blood Elf Reclaimer - Renew, Heal, Fireball. # Blood Elf Surveyor - Fire Nova. # Blood Elf Defender - Shield Block, Revenge. # Magus Rimtori - Fireball, Frost Nova. # Spitelash Warrior - Disarm. # Spitelash Screamer - Deafening Screech. # Spitelash Serpent Guard - Frost Shock. # Spitelash Myrmidon - Strike. # Spitelash Siren - Frost Shot, Shoot, Renew, Frost Nova. # Spitelash Enchantress - Enchanted Quickness, Frost Shock. Felwood # Timbermaw Warder - Just auto-attack. # Timbermaw Woodbender - Just auto-attack. # Deadwood Warrior - Strike, Curse of the Deadwood. # Deadwood Gardener - Rejuvenation, Healing Wave, Curse of the Deadwood. # Deadwood Pathfinder - Shoot, Piercing Shot, Curse of the Deadwood. # Overlord Ror - Terrifying Roar, Maul # Deadwood Avenger - Curse of the Deadwood (Curse, Reduces healing by 50% for 2 minutes) # Deadwood Shaman - Lightning Shield, Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Curse of the Deadwood. # Deadwood Den Watcher - Curse of the Deadwood (Curse, Reduces healing by 50% for 2 minutes) # Chieftain Bloodmaw - Curse of the Deadwood (Curse, Reduces healing by 50% for 2 minutes) # Jaedenar Adept - Fireball, Fire Blast, Blink. # Jaedenar Cultist - Shadow Bolt, Shadow Word: Pain, Curse of Weakness. # Jaedenar Darkweaver - Shadow Bolt, Immolate. # Jaedenar Enforcer - Rend. # Jaedenar Guardian - Shield Bash, Improved Blocking (Increase chance to block by 76%). # Jaedenar Warlock - Shadow Bolt, Unholy Frenzy (Increases an ally's attack speed by 35% for 20 seconds, and inflicts 27-28 nature damage every 2 seconds.) Burning Steppes # Thaurissan Agent - Shoot, Piercing Shot, Gouge. # Thaurissan Firewalker - Flame Buffet, Flame Spray. # Thaurissan Spy - Poison, Backstab. # Blackrock Soldier - Improved Blocking, Revenge. # Blackrock Sorcerer - Fireball, Flamestrike. # Blackrock Slayer - Hamstring, Execute. # Blackrock Warlock - Shadow Bolt, Immolate, Curse of Tongues. # Blackrock Battlemaster - Just auto-attack. Winterspring # Ragged Owlbeast - Festering Rash (Reduces all of an enemy's attributes by 21 for 30 min) # Winterfall Pathfinder - Shoot, Faerie Fire, Winterfall Firewater. # Winterfall Totemic - Winterfall Firewater. # Winterfall Den Watcher - Winterfall Firewater (Increases the caster's melee attack power by 70 for 20m) # Winterfall Shaman - Healing Touch, Lightning Bolt, Lightning Shield, Winterfall Firewater. # Winterfall Ursa - Winterfall Firewater. # High Chief Winterfall - Blizzard, Maul, Frost Shock Western Plaguelands # Scarlet Hunter - Shoot # Scarlet Invoker - Arcane Missiles, Arcane Explosion. # Scarlet Medic - Resist Arcane (Increases an ally's Arcane resistance by 78-84 for 1 hour.), Renew, Flash Heal. # Scarlet Lumberjack - Cleave, Rend. # Scarlet Knight - Shield Slam, Disarm. # Scarlet Mage - Fireball, Frostbolt, Frost Nova. # Scarlet Avenger - Thrash. # Scarlet Spellbinder - Frostbolt, Frost Nova, Slow. # Huntsman Radley - Shoot, Multi-shot, Strike (like Heroic Strike). # Cavalier Durgen - Retribution Aura, Holy Strike, Hammer of Justice. # Scarlet Sentinel - Overpower, Strike. # Scarlet Worker - Head Crack, Sunder Armor. # Scarlet Paladin - Crusader Strike, Holy Strike, Seal of Protection, Divine Shield. # Scarlet Magus - Fireball, Fireball Volley, Fire Ward, Blast Wave. # Scarlet Priest - Power Word: Fortitude, Holy Smite (like the Priest's Smite), Renew, Heal. # Scarlet Cavalier - Mortal Strike, Cleave, Backhand. Mind Control buffs # Anvilrage Officer - Located in BRD - Have a devotion aura which while controlled gives about +1000 armour to all nearby party members. # Twilight Emissaries - Located in BRD - Have the Fury of Ragnaros buff which Increases Magical Damage done by 25 for 30 minutes. # Scarlet Medic - Located in Felstone Field, WPL. - Have the Resist Arcane buff that lasts one hour and gives 70-82 arcane resistance. # Vile Tutor - Located in EPL - Have the Dark Whispers buff which increases damage done by shadow spells by 35 for 10 minutes. # Venture Co. Geologist - Located in Stranglethorn Vale - Have Quick fire ward: Fire Damage Immunity for 10 seconds. And Fire Shield II - Deals 11-13 fire damage to anyone that strikes you. Lasts one minute. # Scarshield Spellbinder - Located in LBRS/UBRS - Fire Resistance, buff that gives +83 Fire Resistance for 60 minutes. # Gordok Mage-Lord - Located in Dire Maul - Bloodlust, Increases Melee attack speed by 30%, lasts 30 seconds. # Crimson Initiates - Located in Scarlet/Strath - Have a shadow resist buff which decreases shadow damage taken by 87. Bootnote Thanks to all the people in the old thread for all the information; most notably Nuvdar, who made a huge post with a bunch of the high-end instances. The old version of this thread had a fair few lowbie instances listed as well, such as SM, ZF and BFD. So if you want to help out, run to the lowbie instances and mind control everything in sight, and report your findings back here. I'll try and make a couple of runs if I don't get dragged into other things, I've still never been to SFK, so I might make that my first stop. I will check this thread pretty regularly to update. Thankee. Burning Crusade Instances As of 2.1, Mind Control effects are not working properly with some creatures in Heroic instances. This has been acknowledged by Blizzard and they are working on a fix. Hellfire Hellfire Ramparts *Bleeding Hollow Darkcaster: These are the best to MC. Has scorch and rain of fire. Great AoE for the dogs. The scorch deals about 2000dmg every cast, and the 1.5 sec cast has no cooldown. *Bleeding Hollow Scryer: Casts a short fear and shadowbolt. Shadowbolt has 3sec cast and does around 1.7k dmg, with no extra cooldown. *Bonechewer Beastmaster: currently bugged in heroic (06/01/07) *Bonechewer Destroyer: Immune to MC *Bonechewer Hungerer: currently bugged in heroic (06/01/07) *Hellfire Watcher: 2 around Watchkeeper Gargolmar, immune to mind control. Blood Furnace *Technicians: Drop Bomb, Throw Dynamite, Silence *Warlocks: Shadowbolt, Corruption *Fel Orcs: Knockback&Dmg, AoE *Rogues: Stealth, Poisons The Shattered Halls *Acolyte: AoE Heal (2k), Bubble, 105 Shadow Resistance Buff *Dark Caster: Fear, Shadowbolt, Rain of Fire *Gladiators: Mortal Strike *Sharpshooters: Scatter Shot, Incendiary Shot, Shoot *Reaver: Cleave, Backhand (2 second stun) Coilfang Reservoir Slave Pens *Coilfang Scale-Healers: Holy Nova, Heal, Power Word: Shield *Coilfang Soothe-Sayer: Arcane Missiles, AoE debuff which reduces intellect of all nearby enemies by 25% The Underbog *Murkblood Healer: No damage spells. Has Renew, Prayer of Healing, and Holy Light. *Murkblood Oracle: Varies in spell class. If frost, then has Frostbolt and Frost Nova. If fire, then has scorch and rain of fire (unconfirmed). Unknown about shadow abilities. *Murkblood Spearman: Both abilities are ranged - cannot use them in close combat. Has a DoT that depletes mana (viper sting) Also can cast "throw" which does significant damage and has no cooldown. This throw command is slightly bugged; it will not display the cooldown, so the priest must spam click the button to maximize efficiency. The Steamvault *Slavemaster: Geyser and Disarm. If you pull with a MC, no slaves come. *Sorcerer: Blizzard, Frostbolt, Frost Nova *Siren: AoE Fear, Moonfire, Lightning Bolt *Myrmidon: Sweeping Strikes, Cleave, Execute *Oracle: AoE Silence, Heal, Frost Shock Auchindoun Shadow Labs *Acolyte: Heal, Renew, Shadow Protection Buff that absorbs 2100-3200 shadow damage *Deathsworn: Shadow Cleave, 3-sec stun *Executioner: Execute, Whirlwind *Fanatic: Fixate *Ritualist (Daggers): Gouge *Ritualist (Staff or single blade): Arcane Missiles and Addle Humanoid (range stun), OR Fire Blast and Flame Buffet OR Frostbolt and Frost Nova *Shadow Priest: Shadowform (good for burning mana), Mind Flay, Shadow Word: Pain (ticks for 900) *Spellbinder: Silence, Earth Shock *Summoner: Fireball *Warlock: Shadow Bolt, Seed of Corruption, Demon Armor *Zealot: Shadowbolt Auchenai Crypts *Necromancers: Seed of Corruption, Incredible Drain Life, AoE heal (name unknown) Tempest Keep Mechanar *Sunseeker Astromage: Fire Shield that does 500/tick, Scorch, Solarburn (Fire damage Hybrid Spell) *Sunseeker Netherbinder: Arcane Nova, Instant Starfire, Dispel Magic *Bloodwarder Physician: Holy Shock, Bandage, Anesthetic *Sunseeker Engineer: Growth Ray (melee buff), Super Shrink Ray (debuff), Death Ray (direct damage) Botanica *Mender: Holy Fury buff (+295 spell damage), Greater Heal, Mind Blast *Steward: Arcane Whirlwind (1000+ arcane damage) *Sunseeker Gene-Splicer: Death and Decay *Sunseeker Chemist: Fire Breath Potion (frontal AoE) and Vial of Poison *Sunseeker Researcher: Mind Shock, Flame Shock, Frost Shock, Poison Shield *Sunseeker Herbalist: Polymorph, Rejuvenation and Wilting Touch (Decrease critical strike by 75%) *Bloodwarder Protector: Crystal Strike and Intervene Arcatraz *Ethereum Life-Binder: Bind (Immobalize), Shadow Word: Pain, Shadow Mend (heal) *Ethereum Wave-Caster: Polymorph, instant Counterspell+Knockback ability The Eye *Tempest-Smith: Bomb - AOE spell which currently has no global cooldown, can produce over 4000 DPS when used continuously. Well worth controlling with a hunter trap as backup. Recommend they are sheeped during the pull, to be broken with shadow word pain before mind controlling immediately afterwards. Using Tempest-Smiths to kill Void Reaver is considered an exploit, but using Tempest-Smiths to kill the pack they come with, is not an exploit. Category:Priests